magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
General Information Page
Add information to these points, Comment your playername as you edit things so people know who has added things. Those who have added the most will get rewarded. Some things will need clarification for me, Leave them if unsure Chewett 11:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit the individual headings rather than the main page so we do not get edit conflicts. Using 4 tildas (~) will automatically insert your name and such into the page. If you are adding more information, add it at the bottom and I will add it into it Do not adjust the points marks I leave. Chewett 13:59, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How can I get an item crafted? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Items are crafted through the Crafters Guild. Often times they will set out a quest in which you must gather resources or help in order to complete your item. A Wish Point is most always required in order to complete the item, as it represents your will to have it created. Ary: @Phantasm: Question is related to current situation, how can you get an item crafted if Crafters are inactive. Who is authority for the Wikia? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Chewett to the best of my knowledge is the full authority for the Magic Duel Wikia page. How do I get a quest document PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Quest Documents can be obtained in the Magic Duel Archives section of the world. You must have held a minimum of 3 quests in order to obtain the document page. Once the page is gained, you must set at least one quest through the document for it to show up to other players. At that time the players can see your quest through the "Quests" tab at the top of the page. *Eagle Eye:During a special events you can get also a Quest Document. Make a quest and ask Chewett How do I initiate quest voting for my quest If you contact Chewett he will be able to add a quest vote for your quest. When you want it to be ended you should contact him again and he will give you the results. Chewett: 1 - written answer correctly. Phantasm: 0 - wrongly answered question Ary: 0.5 - pointed out wrongly answered question What is a heads contest manager? Can I become one? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): The manager is the person responsible for running the contest. They oversee alt-abuse, bugs, and the overall progress of the contest. When the contest is finished, they are the ones who reward the victors. Anyone can become a manager if they put forth the time and effort. Often there is only one manager at a time, so you may have to wait until an opening for the position becomes available first. How to start the HC Who grants WP codes Phantasm: 0 - Wrong What is a trial? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): A Trial is just as it seems. In Magic Duel there are crimes and atrocities committed, just like in real life. When someone feels a crime has been committed, they can request a trial from any of the 3 current judges. If they feel the trial is warranted, they will proceed with it. The judges will hear both sides of the story from the prosecutor and the defendant. They will also take into consideration witnesses, and saved data from text. Afterwards the judges must come to a 2 to 3 decision on which way they want the trial to end. They also are the ones who come up with the appropriate punishment, depending on the severity of the action/crime. Who are the judges? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Alilith, Granos, and DST are currently the only 3 judges in Magic Duel. What is the Community Law Council? More information what it is, what it did, It _is_ still existing. Phantasm: 0 - wrong information again. How to start a trial PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Send a request to one of the 3 judges with your crime, reason, and basic proof in which to find the trial necessary. Ary: Not the judges. Make an elaborate topic in Lawyer's office with all the necessary information as told by Phantasm above. How do I get my artwork added to the game? Ingame art Avatars Item images What is an alt PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Alt is an alternate character to your main one. You can create as many characters as you want, but only 1 can be considered your main character. This restricts your other character from certain events. The game coding will not allow you to help your main in any way with your alts. Ary: You also can't use your main to help your alts, you can participate in restrictive events with your alt, but then can't participate with your main. Such restrictive events have rule that only one account can be used, alt or main, it doesn't matter. How do I report alt-checker false positives My account has problems, what can I do? I have problems with the MD shop, what can I do? I have a problem ingame with a player, who can I talk to? Rule clarification How can I organize an event? What is there available to event organizers The MD votings sites have an issue? I cannot buy X from Zazzle I want to offer my skills as an artist/coder/planner/organizer/magician Who does Kingship elections? How can I rebel? What are Spell documents How can I get spell documents How can I get the ability to give spell documents out How to become a LHO Ary: There is a clicky in Paper Cabin that provides information for this matter and also is coded to receive applications. How to become a forum Mod What is the AL How to get in the AL What is a main land? How do I join a main land What is a non main land? How do I join a non main land? How do I split resources? You cannot. Very basic start by: Chewett 11:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How do I make a complain against a player Against a LHO Against Chewett/Mur/council How can I report swearing? If you wish to report swearing ingame you should contact a LHO or Grido. Grido deals with all petty crimes in MD. Started by: Chewett 11:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How do I report a bug? *Eagle Ee* Make a forum thread post here http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/forum/18-bug-report/ With the details of the bugs, Write the messages error with screenshot/printscreen shot and also you can send bugs@magicduel.com How do I report a spelling mistake? How do I get items How do I get coins How do I get a WP How do I get a WPRC How do I get spells "syrian" - a small selection of spells are gained through the wish point shop and grant limited casts, that will regenerate every 2 weeks. Spells can also be learned by using a Spell Stone, a one use item that will grant a limited non regeneratable amount of spell casts, spells learned this way will last for 6 months. How do I get resources "syrian" - Resources are gathered using tools, each resource type needs a different kind of tool to be gathered, land capitals such as Ravenhold in Loreroot have Herb Baskets which are free for anyone to take, these are used to gather herbs, other tools can be found in other places but they are Shared Items(items that will return to the place you found them every week) How do I get tokens tokens are bought with credits, from the MD shop, when purchasing a token it wil l randomly apply a token in its set to a random creature you own. it is also an option to buy or trade other players for creatures with tokens already on them. How can I get an announcement written for my event? How can I make somewhere a sanctuary for a period of time How can I change what resoruces are available at a location? "syrian" - gathering resources is a way of changing how many are at a given scene, resources will regenerate daily depending on how many are left in the scene. Get to mindpower X How do I get more principles? Principles are gained through story mode, and the choices you make there. When you start in mindpower 3 you are able to get three principles in Story mode. Each mindpower gives you an additional choice. Up to a max of 5 principles at MP5. In addition you can only get a max of 4000 in each principle stat. They can also be gained by sacrificing creatures to a land alter, eg. Fenths Press. Each mainland has its own alter and will give different principles and principle amounts. ---- Cleaned by Chewett 14:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Originally written by Syrian Chewett - 2 points Syrian - 1 point Get stats Get an avatar "syrian" - avatars can be bought it the MD shop Avatar section after the extra feature has been purchased in the extra features shop (avatar level +1) Get an avatar golded Suggest a feature